100 Years Later
by Bella595
Summary: 100 years later we are finaly back to gether. Edward left Bella in her time of need, but Bella got on with her life. What happens when she accidentaly bumps into Victoria? Well then your going to have to read and find out. Starts off during New Moon.
1. He Left

_**Well this is my second fan fic and my first Twilight fanfic so I hope you enjoy the story.**_

* * *

Thats when it all happened. It was September, I had been in Forks, Washington for a year now. I was madly in love with him. After school one day he asked if he could talk to me. When reached Charlie's house.

He walked me out the forest surrounding the house and told me, "I sorry Bella but I'm moving I won't and can't come back here not for a while. Until everyone that remembered the Cullen's are no longer alive or to old for people to take them seriously. Good Bye Bella"

After he told me I think I fainted. I'm not sure but someone rescued me and I woke up in my bed three days later. Then I just played coolly trying to forget and ignore the non-stop pain in my chest. I was in the 'zombe mode' for the next five months.

It was now February and thats when I finally was snapped out of my zombie state by Charlie complaining about how I need to stop mopping or he would send me to back to Renee and she would get me some professional help.

I went absolutely ballistic. I screamed that I don't need help that I'm not insaine and that I was going to for a hike after school and work so I would be back late. I ran out to my truck got in and left for school. I went to my normal classes and when lunch came around I was actually listening to some of the conversations.

I was sitting next to Angela when I leaned over to her and whispered, "Hey what have I missed for the pass monthes?" All she did was look at me with wide eyes and said. "Bella?" When she said my name everyone looked over at us. "What all I did was ask what I have missed in the past months were I was a living zombie." I said.

"Did she just talk?" mouthed everyone at out table. Which kinda confused me why everyone was so surprised, I was a complete zombie wasn't I. Wow I didn't know I was that bad.

"What ever, I'll see you all later." I said as I got up and threw out my food. "Wait Bella I'll go with you." said Angela behind me. I turned around and waited for her " Yeah I will too." Said Mike, Eric and Jessica.

They all got up and started walking up to me. They all started to bombard me with questions like what happened with the Cullen's considering that I was probably the most comfortable near them at school. By the end of school that day I had set up going to the movies with them on Saturday and going down to La Push on Sunday.

"See you all later." I said as I was walking to my truck and the ever so constant rain. I drove to Mike's shop for work and apparently I beat him there. I walked in and greeted his mom and walked over and put on the vest that was underneath the counter. It was a slow day. When it was closing time I bought my self an umbrella and two flashlights with plenty of battery's.

"See you at school tomorrow Mike." I said as I was walking down to my truck. His mom just stared at me like something was different. I guess it was just from me talking. I knew were I was going now. To that certain clearing the he showed me last year. I noticed that the rain had stopped. That would make it easier for me on the hike.

When I reached the trail I got out and heard "Where the hell do you think you are going?" It sounded perfectly like him the perfect velvet voice all of it was like he was there whispering in my ear.

What really surprised me was that I was able to find the clearing in the first try. When I walked into it there was two people in the clearing. I gasped as soon as I realized who they were. It was Laurent and Victoria they looked perfectly the same as last year. "Why hello, Bella." said Laurent.

"Don't treat her like she is a friend of yours." said Victoria apparently mad and happy at the same time. "But this was very much easier then I expected. I thought we would have to track her down, not her come to us. It will be very easy to kill her too." They are going to kill me, Crap I have to think fast. "Wait!! Instead of killing me why don't you just bite me." They looked at me like a was insaine.

"No, what I mean is that it looks like you are going to avenge James by killing me. Mate for mate." They both started to nod their head still looking at me like I was completely stupid.

"Well you see Edward doesn't want me to become a vampire so if you just make me a vampire, that would make him completely mad. But people would still believe that I was dead so wouldn't you make it look like you killed me but only other vampires would know that I wasn't really dead." I finished it hurt like hell to say his name but it was getting a little easier and the pain was going away.

I think it was from realizing that I would finally be a vampire. Then I would be able to see him again I would be able to find another coven like his then it would be easier to live.

"You know for a human you are really smart. I think that would be better than killing you." said Victoria. Thats when she ran up to me and bit me on the neck. The last thing I heard was "It looks like we have to find the Cullen's and tell them now. Then I blacked out.

* * *

_**Well I hope you liked it. I will update in two days.**_


	2. The Change

Well here is chapter two hope you like it.

When I woke up I realized that I was freezing but I wasn't shivering. It was morning but I wasn't hungry or thirsty as you could say it. Wait didn't Alice say that when a new born wakes up that they are really thirsty. I better go get something just to be safe.

I spend two hours hunting in the local mountains and I wasn't really thirsty I only had a little bit of a Mountain Lion. I am a vampire now well at least I'm not dead. Hm, I wonder what day it is?

When I found Laurent and Victoria it was a Tuesday so would that make it a Friday so everyone would be at school by now I could probably go to Charlie's house leave him a note and see what time it is and all of that.

While I was thinking I heard an ever so familiar voice calling my voice. Oh crap I can't let Charlie see me so soon. I jump high into one of the tree's around me. I take off my jaket and make me look presentable in a deep v-neck long sleve shirt.

Then I see him walk into the clearing where I am hiding with Jacob walking right behind him. Then they look around.

But all he says is, "Where is she!! She has been missing for three days, and she's not out here. Lets head back down to La Push. We found her truck empty and we can't find here this is perfect I've lost my baby. What do you think her mother will do to me?" he said looking to Jake.

"Jacob why are you walking out there." he said looking at Jake confused. Jake was walking strait to the tree were I was hiding in...well on. He looked up and and make eye contact with me.

Thats when I gave up and jumped down in front of him. The hight that I jumped from would have killed a human. "Er... Hi Jake." I said nervously. "How, why, when, WHO." He said sadly.

"No it wasn't them I haven't seen them since they left. I sware and he would never have allowed it. This would have been one of the last things he would have ever chosen for me." I said. "I'm sorry Jake I have to go find Carlisle."

I went to turn around to leave when I heard my name coming from Charlie. "I can't explain ,dad, why I have to go it's complicated. Just remember that I love you no matter what happens to me." With that I left and ran at a normal human speed.

I decided to go back to Charlie's house and get the things that ment the most to me. While I was there I also looked in the mirror.

I was beautiful my hair had grown to around ankles and I no longer needed the sun in order for you to be able to see the red in it, also all my features had become more ...present and my eyes were fully gold now. My lips were a soft red almost a dark pink.

I changed my cloths and left, I had decided to go to Alaska for a while around maybe twenty years which is what I did. By the end of those twenty years I had perfected my diet and I could almost as easily resist human blood as Carlisle could.

But I was getting very lonely I decided to go back to Forks, I know what I would say. I work for Isabela Swan and she wanted me to say that she really misses all of you and that she is sorry for leaving on such short noticed.

But while I was on my way through Canada I saw the worst thing posible, well for a human at least, there was a car crash five cars were involved ten people were involved.

Eight were dead two were still barely alive and I decided that I should save them before the police arrived I quickly grabbed them which was easy considering that it was like one in the morning and no one was driving on the highway.

I carried them into the forest about thirty feet away from us and I transformed them. When they woke up I was able to tell them what they were now and they told me that their names were Alec and Natalie they were together and that their wedding was in a month also they were both Twenty five.

We had been together as a family for forty years and we had gained two more people that were willing to become vampire vegetarians they were Maggie and Brian who were also lovers and they were seventeen. All five of us had also found out what out powers were. We all stayed in Canada and kept moving around staying in Canada though

Maggie was able to find people who were in need of guidens and Brian was able to guide them with his powers he was able to find out what they were accomplished at.

Alec was able to make a barrier around the five of us and Natalie wasn't really ever attracted to human blood so she was also imune to human blood like me. As for me if the other vampire I had talant besides being imune to human blood I was able to use the other vampires that were around me. Like I was able to use Alec's when he was in the same room around me.

We traveld around for another thirty years when we decided that we would go back to Forks it had been ninety years since I have left there it would be more than safe to go back there.

We indeed stayed there and fit in like the Cullen's once did we stayed there for one year.

Well Chapter two is done. I hope you enjoyed it and I wanted to thank all of my reviewers. These two chapters were just explaining what happened to Bella and how everything got to the way it was. Hope you don't mind.


	3. The First Day

_**Well Chapter three is here enjoy.**_

* * *

"Come on everyone school is going to start soon!!" I screamed for the bottom of the stairs to Brian and Maggie. "Were going to take the Porche." Said Brian who was running down the stairs. We were all exited because we had heard a rumor that there was another family of vampires that were like us with there eating habits had moved down here last week.

Since I was the leader of us it was my job after school to come back home and get everyone else and go over to their house, witch directions we received in the mail two weeks ago, and introduce our selves and who was the leader.

By now we were all at school. We got out of the car and walked over to the lunch area to socialize with the friends we managed to make last year. School was uneventful as ever, sadly I had almost every class with Mike Newton's great grandson Brandon Newton or the Over obsessed Bella Swan lover.

He was in Math, Science, English, and History, my first four periods. But there was some thing different in History. When I sat down I had just barely arrived for class. The seating choices were either sitting next to Brandon or an empty table. I chose the empty table of course.

Then I heard Mr. Harden say "So you must be Edward our new student, You can sit either next to Mr. Newton or Miss. Swan. The you can introduce yourself to the class." I held my breath waiting to hear foot steps but I never heard any then I saw someone set down a bag next to me.

"Class we have a new student to day and he will introduce himself to you when he is ready." said Mr. Harden "Hi, my name is Edward and I just moved here last week with my family." I tuned him out.

"Oh my god is he cute" said someone. "I wouldn't mind dating him." said someone else. "My great great Grandfather told me about this girl named Bella Swan that he thought was cute and an Edward Cullen I wounder if they are in the same family he was talking about." said Brandon.

Then it hit me I was reading there minds. But, how oh my god it can't be there was another vampire right next to me and his name was Edward Cullen. When class was ten minuets to over Mr. Harden let us talk like he did last year.

I looked at Edward he looked the same like the last time I saw him. "Why is that girl looking at me and why can't I hear what she is thinking." Edward thought. Same old Edward.

"Er... Um Edward right?" I finally said. He looked at me surprise all over his face. "Is that Bella?" He thought. "My name is Bella Swan I guess I'll be sitting next to you for the year." I held out my hand for him to shake it, but he just looked at it.

"Um aren't you going to shake my hand." I asked almost feelling insulted. "Oh sorry I zoned out for a second." he shook my hand and was really surprized when it was cold instead of warm.

I laughed. Everyone looked at me a coulpe people even glared at me. The rest just looked at me in awe like they always did. "Why is she laughing?" "Is that Cullen kid funny?" "I thought she didn't date?" Thought a couple people.

"Miss. Swan may I speek to you for a minuet please?" Asked Mr. Harden. I stood up and walked over to him in the graceful way that I was able to. "Yes Mr. Harden?" I asked as soon as I got to his desk. "Do you know Mr. Cullen over there?" he asked. "Why is he asking about me?" I heard Edward think. "Well at one time I did know him but then he moved away. I doubt that he still remembers me though."

I replied.

"Is this really the same Bella I knew those so many years ago? Will she forgive me?" He was thinking nonstop. "Why are you asking Mr. Harden?" I asked. "Well you see he has four other sibilings coming here and they might need to be shown around the campous and I was wondering if you would give up your lunch to show them around?"

"Sure Mr. Harden. But were will I meet them?" I asked. "Edward will take you to them. You may go back to your seat then Miss. Swan" He replied. I walked back to my seat and sat down.

"Um, Mr. Harden wants me to show you and your siblings around the campus durring lunch. Do you mind if we do that?" I asked even though I knew he herd. "Sure that would help a lot." The bell rang

"Um were is your family?" I asked. "Um, they said that we would meat at the front office durring lunch so we could go check there." Edward replied. We walked in silence to the office. When we walked into the warm dry room I saw them, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie.

I instantly looked down. "Um, Edward who is with you?" asked Emmett. "Um she is going to give us a tour of the school, our teacher just recuested that she sould do it." replied Edward.

I finally looked up and saw there shocked faces. "Um, well before we start I just wanted to tell you that my name is Bella Swan and I will explain more about myself around the school." I said and started to walk but only to bump into someone else that was behind me.

"Ah, Bella it's good to see you." I looked up and I was standing in front of Carlisle and Esme. "Er, hi I'm good how about yourself?" I asked. "We are good thank you." Replied Esme. "Should I go get my family so we don't have to do this to night?"

"No we would like to see your whole family tonight we just came to pick everyone up." Said Carlisle. "Well I better go to lunch before my family starts to worry to much. It was night to see all of you again." I said as I was waving and heading to the door.

"Wait Bella!!" said Edward. I turned around to face him "Yes Edward?" I asked. "May I speek to you outside?" He asked. "Of course."

We talked at vampire speed when we got outside. He had me explain how I was still alive and what I had done for the past one hundred years.

After lunch was my least favorite class Gym I had to hold all my power back. The only good thing was Brian, Maggie and I had this class together so Brandon was no where near me the whole period.

When we all had changed after class and went to the car together. "Ok were going home to pick up Natalie and Alec then we are going to their house to their house. Be nice and lay off your powers." I said durring the drive back to the house.

It was my dad's house when we came here last year it was up for sale so we bought it and renovated it, it was bigger now. It was three stories tall and had a total of five bed rooms now. When I was at a stop at the curb Alec and Natalie got into the back with Brian.

Alec was working as the head ambulance driver at the local hospital he was very into it. Natalie posed as a stay home wife, while the three of us were going to Forks high school as students.

"Hey bella, guess what." Said Alec. "What?" I asked as I took of from the curb of the house. "Did you know we got a new doctor at the hospital today?" I said as I was pulling into the parking lot of the house were the new vampires were staying.

I could have sworn that this looked like the Cullen house but then I knew what I walking to. I had sat next to Edward for a whole period. So that ment it was the Cullen house. "Oh really sounds cool." I said as we ran up,at full vampire speed, to the door of the house. I knocked three times on the door befor it opened.

I felt my mouth drop as I saw the person that opened the door.

"Hi Esme." I said a grin forming across my face. "Hi Bella." She sounded as happy as I was. "How are you?" I asked and hugged her in a bone crushing hug.

When everyone in the house had herd me talking is when they had all ran down the stairs and all stopped suddenly as they me.

I let go of Esme and saw a flash of black and felt two arms around me. "Bella! I knew I was right!" Said Alice as she continued to hug me. "It's nice to see you to Alice." I chuckled. "Um Bella, do you know them?" Asked Brian.

"Brian, Brian, Brian silly Brian. Do you think I would have been tackled by Alice if she didn't know me? Oh yeah in eighty five years I never told you about my human life did I?" I said happily. "Bella, you do know, now that you have no excuse not to arm wrestle me." said someone behind me. I turned around and saw Emmett behind me. "Oh but, Emmett, there are plenty and it is nice to see you too." I replied sarcastically.

"Hey Bella how are you?" asked Carlisle. "Good thank you how about your self?" I asked "Thats him." said Alec behind me in awe. "Bella please come in and I'm great thank you." replied Carlisle as he waved us in and to the sofas that were in the living room.

We all sat down an thats when I noticed that there was someone missing. "Where is-" was all I could say until there were hands over my eyes. "Guess who?" said someone behind me. I heard Brian growl. "Do I even need to guess?" I asked. "Come on play along." he said again. "Edward?" I said. He let go of me eyes and I turned around to face him.

There he was smiling my favorite crooked grin. "Edward." was all I could say before he was standing in front of me waiting for a hug. I shot up and hugged him. He hugged me back and I heard Brian and Alec growl this time.

When he let go I sat down and felt him arm wrap around my shoulders. Brian instead of only growling he stood up and glared. "Brian!! Calm down." I said sternly and glared at him. He looked at me with confused eyes and sat back down.

"Well, Bella you seem like you are the leader of your coven. Why don't you tell us and your friends about how you were changed." asked Carlisle. "Ok." I said and began at the beginning.

"Well after you had all left, um...I want into this deep depresion for about five months. I went to school did everything a normal person would but I never socialized. Charlie called Renee and the were going to take me down to Florida and I 'woke up' a little." I looked up and saw pain in all there faces.

"I started trying to socialize I ended up going down to La Push once or twice but it hurt to much so I didn't really go there much. Then Charlie got on my back saying that I needed to socialize so I decided to go for a walk in the woods and I ended up walking to Edwards meadow, and there were Laurent and Victoria. They said that were going to kill me." I stop to regain my self and take a breath.

I looked up again and saw that Alice had turned to Jasper and started crying in his chest if she could cry and that was the same with Rosalie and Emmett.

"Then I was able to talk my self out of it basically saying that would hurt Edward more if I was a vampire instead of dead and she thought about it and agreed. She bit me and turned me into a vampire. I woke up three days later and I ran from hearing Charlie's voice I decided I should hunt, but I wasn't that thirsty. Which was really weird."

I looked up at Edward and saw his face, looked like he was in the worst pain that I have ever seen him in I looked back down to my feet and staerted talking again.

"Then I went to the Alaskan Mountains for the next Twenty years. I was headed back to Forks were I found Natalie and Alec barly alive in a car accident in Canada. So I decided that I would save them. The three of us stayed together and eventually found Maggie and Brian and we stayed all through Canada for the past so many years, and last year we moved out here again." I finished.

"She lied," I heard Edward say under his voice, but everyone could hear him. I looked at him confused and asked. "Who lied." He growled in his throat. "Edward, who lied?" I asked again. He finally answered "Victoria."

"How did she lie and why didn't Alice see that I would be a vampire?" I asked completely confused now. "Well Alice didn't see because she had been keeping me out of her thoughts for the past one hundred years now. Victoria said that she had killed you." He completed.

"You knew from the beging didn't you Alice?" I asked and looked at her. "Yup, thats why Edward is still with us now because every once in a while I would let him see into my mind. How he chose to look at what he saw was his choice." said Alice. "You short little." Said Edward standing up.

"Hey I'm not short I'm fun sized." Replied Alice defensively and she too stood up. "You allowed me to belive that Bella was dead!!" He said and took a step closer. Carlisle and I stood up and went between both of them.

"Move Bella." Edward requested. "No." I said plainly. He looked down at me surprised that I stood up to him. "Edward, what matters is that you know I'm here and well kinda alive. You can say it like right?" I explained to him.

"Well yes, but then why did Alice... Oh, I'm so sorry Alice." Said Edward. "But aren't you mated to Brian?" Brian, Natalie and I started laughing not stopping once. "No of course not, no offence Brian." I said to Edward. "Really then why did he growl when I had my hands over your eyes, hugged you and sat next to you?" he asked.

"Because, I love Bella like a sister an didn't know if...BELLA are you ok." Brian screamed. My eyes were stairing into Alice's and we were both looking at a vision.

"So this her talant seeing the future?" asked Edward. "I-I can use other peoples powers against them. If they're in eyesight of me." I said "Oh and Alice we did just see the same thing"

"What did you see Bella? Alice?" asked Edward worried. There was a knock at the door. Alice walked over to see who it was. "Um Bella, why are they on out side of the line?" asked Carlisle.

Stood there before Alice there was Jacob, Quil, Embry, and Paul. "Because when we learned that she was a vampire, we knew that she would never hurt any body so we let the treaty stop until someone was hurt or bitten and so far no one has been. When we found out who had bitten her that also help a little." Explained Jake.

"Hi Jake." I said plainly. "This is what you two saw huh?" Asked Rosalie. "Yes" both Alice and I answered at the same time.

* * *

_**Well here is Chapter Three I hope you all enjoyed it.**_

_**Bella595**_


	4. La Push

_**Chapter 4 is here**_

_**Thank you all to my reviewers it means a lot to me to.**_

* * *

"So this is what you two saw huh?" Asked Rosalie. "Yes", both Alice and I answered at the same time. "So then that means that you all ready know what they want?" Asked Rosalie again. "Nope. We only saw them ring the door bell." Both Alice and I answered together again.

"How come you two both keep answering together?" Asked Jake. "Mind reading." Edward answered this time. "Well the reason that we came here was to welcome the new blood.. I mean vampires to town but it looks like we already know each other so see you later." said Jacob. "See ya Bells."

"Bye Jake, see ya soon. Oh and remember its this Friday not Saturday for the next two weeks." I replied. As soon as they were gone Edward asked me, " What is this Friday?" I giggled.

"You see every Saturday we normally have a meeting down at La Push to see was has happened over the aria around here. You know make sure everything is the way it is supposed to be." I explained.

"Oh so we are going to have to go down there too?" Edward continued to ask. "Yes, but it's this Friday because we are kinda busy Saturday." I said. "What's this Saturday?" asked Emmett excitedly. I simply looked at Alice "You didn't tell them?" I asked her.

"Nope, I figured they were all going to find out sooner or later, did you know that it was so hard to think of anything but that and you being here." replied Alice in her usual perky self.

"Well you see we are throwing you all a welcoming party at out house Saturday night." I looked at them all nervously. They all had an happy grin on there faces. "But we have to make it look like we never knew each other before today." I added.

We continued talking for the next two hours.

"See you tomorrow" I said as I was waving and heading back to the car. When we got home it was three in the morning. I walk heading up the staires when I heard my name whispered by my family.

"What?" I said as I turned around. "Why didn't you ever tell us about them?" asked Maggie I guess I really did hurt her by not telling her.

"Ok the reason why I never told you was-" I was starting but I stopped and looked down because I didn't really know why they left me. "Was because I left her when she was still human for she wouldn't get hurt. But that was the worst mistake I have ever made." said someone behind me and I felt two arms wrap around my waist.

"Edward why did you leave and never come back?" I asked. "Because I thought that you would be better off with out a vampire in your life." he replied. I turned around to face him. "Edward that just made it worse, you should have seen the state I was in."

He hugged me. "I did." he whispered in my ear. "How?" I asked curiously. "When Jacob came he kept repeating the night that Sam had found you in his mind. I saw how you looked. I even saw some of what charlie saw?" He said. "How did you?" I sputtered out.

"A month after you left I here to talk to you and I saw all of it, your zombie mode, how you had been gone for three days after you said that you were going hiking, and Charlie and Jacob finding you. Even when you said you had to go find Carlisle. By the way why didn't you come to Carlisle in the first place?" He answered.

"Because I thought that you didn't love me any more, I thought it would hurt to much to see you again, and there was also the possibility that there was another woman and then that would slap me across the face even harder then just seeing you." I continued. "I guess you could say I was scared to see the possibilities of why you left me."

"Oh" was all Edward said. I peeked over at my family there mouths were wide open. "Y-you were i-in love w-with a v-vampire when you w-were human." stuttered Brian. Edward and I only grinned.

"You have no idea how much I was in love with her and how much I still am." Thought Edward. I looked up at him and if I could cry I would probably tearing up. "Oh Edward!" I whispered and shoved my face into his chest. I felt him laugh as he wrapped his arms around my waist into a tight hug.

By the time Edward and I had told everyone else about my human life it was time to get ready for school. Edward left to go back to the Cullens I decided to wear my new skinny jeans, with my favorite red v-neck shirt, and I had on my designer boots. I had also pulled my long hair up into a pony tail.

I pulled on my designer rain coat and walked out to the car. Saying that it was porring rain outside I pulled up my hood on my jacket.

We took the porche again and I parked next to the ever new BMW with five Cullens sitting in it. I got out and knocked on the drivers window and saw Edward smiling at me. There were several other students starring at me curiously.

Edward rolled down the window. "Hi, you must be the Cullens'" I said as friendly as I could. "By now you must have herd who I was, I'm Bella Swan and this is my family." I said as I put my hand out for him to shake it he just grinned at it and shook it.

When he let go I said directly at Edward "I'll see you at fourth period." I stood up and waved at everyone else in the car. "See you around." I said as I walked off to the campus. I had to walk through a large crowd that had gatherd around the cars.

"Wow Bella Swan was talking to the new comers," I heard two girls whispering to each other. "Yeah, I mean she and her family are the most popular people in Forks. The Cullens' must be rich or something."

"Hey Bella wait up!!" I heard someone yell behind be. I slowly turned around and said, "I'll see you at lunch." to my family. By then Brandon had caught up to me. "Hey Bella!" he said happily. "Hi Brandon." I said "Are you going to first period?" Asked Brandon. "Of course, why are you asking?" I replied starting to get creaped out by him. "Just curious." he said and walked off.

"Hey Bella? Would you show me to my first class?" Asked Edward behind me. "Sure Edward. May I see your class schedule?" I replied. He handed it to me. "How did you?" I exclaimed. He just grinned my favorite crooked grin at me. I couldn't help but smile back. "Come on we better go be for we are late." I said as I grabbed his hand and ran at human speed pulling him with me. I heard the gasps of people we ran by. I mean normally I didn't date.

When we got to the class I asked the teacher if I could sit next to Edward and explain how the school was and all of that. We basically repeated the whole thing from each class and I ended up sitting next to him every single period. By lunch it was all over school that what had happened this morning between me and the Cullens'.

I invited them to sit with us durring lunch, which of course they agreed to, We also got even more stares. All durring lunch all I heard from peoples was "I thought she didn't date." from the girls or "What has that Edward done that I can't do." from the guys.

School went fine after that. I walked back to the porche with my family fallowing me. "Hey Bella! Wait up!!" I heard someone scream from behind me. I rolled my eyes and turned around to see Brandon running up to me.

I guess that Jasper felt my agitation and told Edward because, Edward was walking from the BMW to me and he reached me before Brandon did. I looked up at him and smiled. When Brandon was in ear shot Edward said, " Bella you still up for tonight?" I realized that it was Friday. "Oh yeah, I forgot it was Friday already I'll meat you down at La Push at seven." I replied.

"How about I pick you up with your family and we drive down there together?" replied Edward. "Sure That would be wonderful!! Thanks." I said. I started walking to the car again only to hear my name being called again by Brandon. "Hey Bella wait up." He is getting on my last nerve, "Yes Brandon, What do you need?" I said turning around again.

"Um do you want to go to a movie in Port Angelis tomorrow?" He asked nervously. "I'm sorry Brandon but I'm kinda busy tomorrow." I replied trying to sound sorry. "Oh, how about next Saturday then?" He asked. "Why not, but can we make a party afterwards?" I asked "Why?" he asked confused.

"Out of all the people I thought you would remember. Next Saturday is September Thirteenth." I replied happily. Everyone except for my family looked at me curiously. I looked down sadly and said " I was hopping at least someone would remember my Birthday."

I walked to the porche I heard Edward think, "Last time it was her Birthday she didn't want any of us to remember it. Thats why I didn't say anything." Well he still cares about me. I quickly ,at vampire speed, grabbed a piece of paper and wrote,

_Edward,_

_You don't have to worry about it. I know that you still thought that I didn't like my birthday. __I thought you would at least remember that it is way to hard for me to stay mad at someone for long and thanks for saving me with Brandon, he is so annoying._

_Love, __Bella_

I quickly ran over and put it on the drivers seat of the BMW and got back in the porche. By the time that was over my family was in the car waiting for me. I pulled out of the school parking lot and drove home. The rest of the evening went by slowly until I heard a nock at the door. I saw Maggie go answer the door.

"Er...Hi Bella is Bella there?," He said. I am absolutely fed up with this boy now. "Bella it's for you" Maggie yelled. I walked over behind her and said "Hi, Brandon." I smiled trying to make myself look happy to see him. "Well I wanted to know what you were doing tonight, you know with that Cullen kid." He said.

"Oh every Friday my family and I go down to La Push and I invited the Cullens' for tonight." I answered. "Good I was getting worried I that he had snagged her up befor I did. What does he have that I don't?" I heard him think. I looked up and saw a shiny BMW coming down the road.

"Bella I found this in a box that my great Grandfather left me before he died and I thought you might want it." He handed me a picture of Mike, Jessica, Angela, Jacob, and me down at La Push. I think I gasped. "Thank you, I think my great Grandma would like this. Did you know that she is still alive. By the way do you have anything else of hers?" I asked him kindly. "Just a yearbook." is all he said.

"May I see it some time?" I asked. "Sure Bella!! We could do it Sunday?" He asked hopefully. "Sure I'll meat you at your parents shop at noon?" I asked trying to set it up as fast as I could until my anger got the better of me. "I'll see you Sunday." he said waving as he head back to his car.

By the time he had finally turned the curb it was the fifth time Edward had gone around the block. I turned around to everyone and said, "So what was so funny!!" They all just started laughing harder. "Nothing it's just that he will be a professional stalker from the way he lookes at you." Said Maggie through her laughing.

I felt two arms around my waist and looked over my shoulder and was directly nose to nose with Edward "So what did he want?" asked Edward. "Um you remember Mike Newton right?" I asked, "Yeah what about him?"Asked Edward sounding more curious that before.

"Well you see Mike is Brandon's great great Grandfather and let me tell you they could be the same person. But back to the point he gave this to me." I said showing Edward the photo. I felt his jaw drop onto my shoulder. "But that's you!!" He exclaimed.

"Yes, but they all think that she is my Great, Great Grandmother." I said explaining and pointing to me in the photo. "And as you know I am going down to their store in two days to look at our old year book." I continued "Are the rest of the Cullens' coming with us?" I asked. "Yes, but their taking Rosalie's car." replied Edward.

We all got into the BMW I was driving, Edward was in the passanger, with Alec, Maggie and Brian in the back. Natalie decided to stay home this time and we would fill her in on what happened when we got home.

It took us five minuets to reach the blacks house. When got there and was walking up the house were I was tackled by Jacob. "Hi Jake." I chuckled. I heard Edward growl. "Hey Bells." He said letting go of me. Edward was instantly at my side wrapping his arm around my waist. We talked as we went into the living room of the house. When we walked in we heard the other Cullens' pull up in Rosalie's car and walk into the room.

* * *

_**Well here is chapter four I hope you enjoyed it. **_

_**Bella595**_


	5. The Vulturi

_**Well Chapter five is here. **_

* * *

When we walked into the room I heard the rest of the Cullens' drive up. Then watched them walked in to the room. You should have seen their faces when they saw that there were five werewolves in the room. I think that it was the most scared that I have ever seen the Cullens'. Even Edward looked like he was freaking out. He had his arm wrapped around my waist and was thinking over and over, "If he so far as touches Bella again he will regret it. As in he will be running with three legs!" I looked up at him, I could see the worry in his eyes. "Don't worry Edward, nothings going to happen." I said trying to sooth him down.

He just gripped onto me even harder. "Why is he hanging so hard onto her, ha maybe I should kiss her just to get on his nerves." thought Jacob. "Jacob Black you would dare." I said sternly at him. He looked at me with confused eyes. "I didn't say anything." He said still confused. "Yes, you didn't say anything but what you thought was horrible!! How could you!!" I said angry now. "How did you know what I was thinking. I thought your power was that other of your kind couldn't use it on you?" said Jacob.

"Well yes that is part of it. But you see I can also use there powers when there in eye sight of me that is also..." I was cut off by a knock at the door. Paul got up and opened the door. "You have got to be kidding me." I mumbled so everyone but the person at the door could here. "Get rid off him. I'm gonna fake it." I said again so only the people could here me. "I-I can't breath." I yelped and purposely clasped in Edward's arms.

"Is Bella ok!!" I heard Brandon yell from the door. I had stopped breathing, and was perfectly still. Edward had picked me up and set me on the couch. "Brandon I think you should leave. It is probably best for Bella." said Edward. "Okay, do you think she will be able to meet me tomorrow still?" He asked. "She should. I think it is time for you to leave." replied Edward. As soon as I hear his car pull away I stood strait up. I got glares from Jacob and his pack and one the worst one was from Edward.

"What I'm a vampire and has a stalker." I said to them. The other Cullens' and my family all laughed. "Why did you do that!! You nearly gave me a heart attack!!" screamed Jacob. I closed my eyes and said "You have no idea how annoying-" I was cut off by feeling something smash onto my lips. I instantly opened my eyes to see Jacob trying to kiss me.

I was frozen to the spot. I heard many gasps around me. I guess Jasper felt my anger and sadness, also may me being confused too, but that just turned into more anger, I had also felt Edward's anger and everyone else's shock. Next thing I know Edward had raced up to my side and had picked me up Bridal Stial and had raced out of the house and but me into the passenger seat of his BMW, and was speeding of to my house.

"Edward, why did you do that?" I asked. "Because, would you rather have him dead or alive?" He asked back. I just went ballistic, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know that he was going to kiss me and I was telling him off for thinking it, before we were interrupted by that brat Brandon, and did you hear what Brandon thought!! 'Oh maybe I should give her mouth to mouth' just who does he think he is."

I wasn't paying enough attention befor I felt Edward set me down on to the couch in my room. "Well you know we are going to go down-" Once again I was stopped in mid-sentence by a kiss. But this time I wasn't mad. I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck and kissed him back. I felt Edward chuckle and try to get out of my grip like he used to. But his plan went against him. "Bella will you please let go of me. We have all the time in the world. Literally!!" said Edward.

I let go of him. "BELLA!! Oh, I absolutly love you!!" Screamed Alice as she ran into my room and hugged me. "What is wrong with you?" I said. "Well since I am going to be planning it." replied Alice. I looked at her confused. "THE WEDDING!!" I heard her scream in her head. If it was possible I think I got even whiter. "Well Bella since you all ready know." Said Edward bitterly glaring at Alice. Edward set me up right in the couch, and bent down in front of me onto one knee. I heard every one walk into my room.

I looked back at Edward, "Isabella Swan I promise to always love you, and love you every waking moment I am with you. Will you marry me?" asked Edward. "I-I Edward? Yes, of course." He just grinned at me and reached into his pocket and grabbed out this beautiful ring. He then slid it onto my finger. If I could I would probably be crying right now. I heard a knock at the door. I raced down to get it. I heard Edward right behind me. I stoped and answered the door. "Why hello Bella you too Edward." said another vampire. Standing there in front of me were two vampires.

"Er... Um hi Aro."Said Edward. I was staring at Edward confused. "The Vulturi's Aro and Jane. There is a rumor about you." Thought Edward. "Edward it is nice to see you again." said Aro. Pulling his hand out to handshake Edward. "Really that is Interesting." I heard this Aro think. That is when I saw it.

**Flashback.**

_(Edward's pov)_

_I was running away from Bella. The night that I had to leave the love of my life. I looked back to see if Bella was ok but she had fallen I, had to resist the urge to go back and take her to her room. We had gone back to Alaska. A month after we had arrived there we had received an unexpected visit from the Volturi. __Four months had past from the Vulturi's visit, was in about as much pain as she had been, but I had been plunged into darkness that you couldn't escape from. _

_Five month of trying to trake down Victoria, I had gone all the way down to South America. Then I had given up to come and check on Bella to see if she was ok. I was at Charlie's door, I had heard some yelling when I had walked up to the door. __I had lingered there to listen for a minuet. I was guessing that it was a fight between Bella's mother, Renee I think was her name, and Charlie. It sounded like. "How could you let her run away when your the police chief of a SMALL town!!" Screamed Renee. _

"_I don't know I saw her there. She had gold eyes like that so called boyfriend that left her. Her hair was down to her knee's, she was unnaturally beautiful, she was the most pale that I had ever seen her too!!"Yelled Charlie back. _"_But why did you let her leave! Why didn't you stop her. I mean your her father." screamed Renee again. "Renee you have to remember that she is a legal adult I can't keep her against her will." Replied a panicky voice from Charlie. _

_That was when I decided to end the fight for now anyway. I knocked at the door, I heard Charlie walking to answer the door. He froze when he saw that it was me. "What the Hell is he doing here!!" I heard him scream in his head. __I saw the whole thing, his worry for his daughter when she wouldn't get out of bed, the anger from Bella when he told her that Renee was going to take her back to Florida for 'help', her kinda waking up when when ever she saw Jacob. _

_Then the worry for when she had ran off. Him finding her with Jacob, and her running away at human speed even when she could have ran away much faster. _"_I was wondering if Bella was here, But I guess she's not I'm so sorry." I said walking off leaving Charlie with his mouth wide in shock. __Then one hundred years ending up sitting right next to Bella, the blackness suddenly lifted. She was pretending to not even know who I was. But I couldn't believe that it was indeed the love of my life sitting right next to me._

**End of Flashback**

I gasped in shock. I felt me knees buckle underneath me, I landed on the floor lightly. "What happened are you ok!" Said Aro worried as he shot out his hand for he could help me up. I grabbed his hand not thinking.

**Flashback**

_I was seeing everything through Aro's eyes. I was in this huge tower, there were many other vampires around me. Everyones eyes were a bright red. "Aro, I belive it is time for you to go and check on the Carlisle's Coven, and the same for Tanya's Coven." Said someone else that looked in high power also. _"_Yes that would probably best, Caius. Jane your coming with me." Aro replied. Aro spent three days travaling with Jane. When they reached Washington Jane and both of them found that the Cullens' were gone, Jane saw two other vampires that were travaling trough. _

_When they went over to them and shook there hands and Aro saw the girl that they were searching, witch was me. It took two hours for him and Jane to reach Alaska. They found Tanya and her coven and what surprised them more was they found the Cullens' there too. __Aro had taken Edward and Alice outside and asked them if they would want to want to join the Volturi. Edward said, "I'm sorry I am currently trying to find a vampire that has bad intentions on hurting someone that was and still is very dear to me." Then he turned to Alice._

"_I'm sorry Aro, I have to stay with my brother in his time of need." he nodded once, shook both of there hands and called "Jane." in a normal talking voice. "We are leaving, Jane." She nodded and took of after him. __When they had reached Italy again. He walked up to Caius and said "I shall check again in a century." Caius nodded and went back to his business A century passed I really didn't pay attention to it but one part. _

_When Caius ran up to Aro and said, "Aro we have a new Vampire out there and I belive that she would be helpful for us." I could tell that he was very exited. "What is her name?" Aro asked back, truly curious now. _"_Her name is Bella Swan. She is around sixty eight years old and she has never had any human blood in her vampire life. She is like the Cullens' and she has made her own coven of five total. Her powers are even better that Edward Cullen!!" He answered. _

"_What are her powers and how come you make it sound like she has more that one?" Aro asked back trying to get as much information as possible. "Well for one she is imune to human blood like Carlisle, two she is imune to most of our kind of powers ,that was the same when she was human too, then she can use their powers when she is in eye sight of them !!" He responded getting more and more exited by the second._

"_Well I think we should pay her a visit. When I go back to check on the Carlisle's coven and Tanya's Coven I'll search for her coven." Aro replied getting really exited too. "Oh, and I should probably mention that she knew about vampires while she was still human." said Caius. _"_Really, who might have told her about us and why did she keep it a secret? Also, why did she start her own coven instead of staying with who ever changed her?" Asked Aro. _

"_Well you see, she meat the Cullens' and she guessed what they were, she kept it a secret because she is in love with one of them and he loves her back, and know one can tell us who had changed her, she never speaks about her human life or until she found the first two people of her new coven." Replied Caius. _"_Oh, okay, like I said I will search for her the next time I look for the Cullens'." Stated Aro obviously ending the conversation, finally noticing that everyone had gathered around them and had ought ever single word that they had exchanged._

_The next fordy-nine years flew by because I didn't really care about them. Then it brought me back to the present._

**End of Flashback**

"How do you know so much about me?" I asked honestly curious. I noticed I was still on the floor and we were still at the door. "I'm sorry come in, come in." I said and showed them to the living room. I saw there mouths drop. We had put a fire place in there underneath the flatscreen we had. It was a hard flood cherry wood, my personal favorite. The walls were an off milky white. There were also three black leather couches.

But I personally think that there mouth dropped at the fact the there was three cats curled up fast asleep. "Sit down, please." I said. "Isabella, I thought that you inly drank animals blood?" asked Jane. "Bella please, and my family and I do drink only animals blood." I replied. "But then why are there three cats here?" asked Jane. "You see, we really don't like the tast of cat blood." I replied to a confused Jane. I guess that my family had heard what was going on down here and let the Cullens' that were still up there fill them in, because they came running down the stairs.

"My only question is how do you all know so much about me when this is the first time that I have ever met you?" I asked completely confused. "Bella, you remember how there were some roming vampires that you encountered and how you let them stay with you for a couple days?" Asked Aro.

I simply nodded my head. "Well sometimes they are from the Volturi that are just taking trips around to make sure that everything is the way that they are supposed to be." continued Aro. "And let me guess. I allowed some of them to stay with me and they found out things about me from my mouth and me and decided to tell you." I said.

"Well almost, Bella." said Aro. "You were right until you said that they found things out from you. They couldn't find anything about you from well you. That is what made them curious. They went to your family and found everything that they knew about you. When they had let me see what they had seen I put it together from what I had seen from Edward the last time I had seen him and what they had shown me. It made perfect sence." Continued Aro. I couldn't believe what he had told me.

* * *

_**Well here is chapter Five I hoped you enjoyed it. I wanted to thank my reviewers again.**_

_**Bella595**_


	6. They Left

**_Well here is chapter six. I hope you like it._**

* * *

Here they were, two people from the Vulturi, named Aro and Jane. I had no idea why they were here. The only thing I knew was, about fifty years ago they found out about me and my '_amazing talents_' and they came here to talk to me. I am basically in the dark and it is getting on my nerves. By now everyone had come down from my room and was sitting with us. We had three couches. Aro and Jane were on one couch, Alice and Edward were sitting beside me on one of the other couches. Then there was Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper were on the other, and last, couch.

Everyone else was standing around the couch that there family was sitting at, meaning that Emmett and Rosalie were standing by Carlisle, and that Maggie, Natalie, Alec, and Brian were standing behind me. "We came here to once again ask you, Edward and Alice and now you too Bella if you would like to become part of the Vulturi?" Continued Aro.

I looked at Edward, who had wrapped his arm around me protectively and answered for the three of us. "I'm sorry Aro, but we have a wedding to plan and we are going to be busy for the next century or two." Aro looked at me curiously. Then he looked down at my left hand, and gasped. "Well it lookes like Edward was able to finally propose." said Jane giving me a sweet smile, then she looked up at Aro and said.

"It is true, but how Aro?" I looked at both of them, then back to Edward and the rest of the Cullens', I heard Aro sigh. "Well we do have four openings for our guard if anyone would like to join." Aro said acting like he was out of hope. "You know, I could help you." said Brian. "Oh, yeah me too!!" said Maggie. "Well I think it is possible for me and Alec to help also." Natalie also added. Apparently a look of complete shock and hurt went across my face.

I stood up and looked at Maggie, Natalie, Brian, and Alec. They were my family and they were betraying me, but why? To join the Volturi. I turned around and ran, so fast that any human would never have seen me. I don't know were I was running but, when I looked up I was in front of the Cullen house. I walked up to the front door and tried to open it. Of course it was unlocked, I walked in and shut the door behind me. It looked the same as it did befor they had left.

The piano was over there, then there were the three couches on the other side of the room by the kitchen, which was merely a prop for our kind. Then there was the spiral staircase by the piano. I ran up past the first floor, past the second floor and stopped at the last floor, the third floor. My personal favorite floor. I walked, at human speed, to the very end of the hallway and stopped at the door. I put my hand on the knob and slowly turned it, the door, slowly, swung open. I was finally back to the same room, not the empty, blank room that I had visited all to often.

There was the same old couch, the many CD cases, his collection had grown. There was his stereo system, and his glass wall was just like a mirror reflecting the whole room. I was back in Edward's room, the one that I knew and loved. I walked over to the couch and sat on it. I shoved my face into my hands and started crying, but it was different, it was all too dry. There were no tears coming from my eyes. I just kept on dry sobbing until I was in Edwards arms. He was hugging me and just letting me sob into his shirt.

When I finally stopped and looked up I saw that all of the Cullens' were in the room and it was around five A.M. "They're gone." I just said plainly. I looked at Esme, she met my eyes then nodded. "Bella?" asked Carlisle. "We would love it if you would join our coven." He continued. I looked at him and ran to him and hugged him. When I let go, I looked over at Esme and saw her open here arms for a hug. By the time it was six A.M. I had hugged everyone and we had made up the story why I was now living with the Cullens'.

Maggie and Brain had found out who there real parents were and moved back to them. Alec and Natalie had gone with them because they thought I was strong enough to live on my own. When the Cullens' noticed that there was only one car at my house instead of the normal three. They asked if they could help in anyway, so they took me in with open arms. Carlisle would tell the hospital, and Esme would tell the school while we were in class. I decided that I would keep the house for later use, and storage.

Alice and I had ran all the way back to my house, I changed my clothes. I decided to go all out today, I was wearing a blue silk shirt, with the skinny jeans, that I had quickly hand washed in five minets. Alice loaned me a pair of heals that were, four inches. They were also a dark blue. Alice also did my hair, into a wonderful braid that even some of the most trained and talented people couldn't do. I let Edward pick me up and drive me down to Brandon's store. It was a short drive down to the Newton's outdoor shop.

"You ready to see us one hundred years ago?" I asked Edward as he pulled into the parking lot. He chuckled and opened the door for me. When I entered the shop, I saw everyone look at me. I just smiled and waved like I normally did. I walked up to Brandon who was waiting in the office. I knocked on the door and heard Brandon open it. I couldn't help but listen to what he was thinking. "She really did show up!! I better get the door befor she leaves. Why is the Cullen kid here too?"

He looked so confused. "HI Brandon." I said happily. "Hi Bella!! Come in." replied brandon. As soon as I was out of the doors distance I heard the door close. I whipped around a little to fast. Brandon was behind me with a grin on his face. "Why did you close the door on him?" I asked. "Oh, was he with you?" asked Brandon. "Yes, when I told him about it he was really eager to see some of my real family.

I walked past the stunned boy and opened the door for Edward. Edward looked like he was going to explode from anger. "Calm down, Edward." I warned. The three of us looked through the yearbook for the next hour and just talked. When we were done, Edward offered to take all of us out for lunch. Brandon instantly accepted after I had said yes.

Edward drove us down to Port Angeles and we went to this little Italian resturant, that was when it hit me. This was the little restaurant that Edward had taken me to that one night when I was almost kidnapped. I gasped out loud a little too loud. I looked up at Edward, he grinned my favorite crooked grin. I couldn't help but smile back. "Well are we going to eat something or not." said Brandon impatiently. "Sure." I said as Brandon held the door open for me.

I smiled at him, and walked in. There were two people waiting there, a host and a hostess. Both of their mouths dropped when the host saw me and I'm guessing when the other hostest saw Edward. "Table for three please." I said. "Table or Booth?" asked the host. "Booth please." Said Edward. The Host lead us to a booth. "Your waiter's name will be Charlie, and he will be with you soon." said the host, then he walked off.

"Order anything you want Brandon." said Edward. The waiter walked up to our table, "Hi, my name is Charlie and I'll be your waiter tonight. Can I get you anything to drink?" He said, talking straight to me. I looked at Brandon then Edward and said , "Do you two want anything?" Brandon looked at the waiter and asked for a coke. Edward and I just got some water.

"So Bella, how do you know about your real family if you were adopted?" asked Brandon. Oh crap I have never had anyone ask me this question. "Well, you see, yes, I am adopted but when I was five, the house I was living in ,with my parents, caught on fire, luckily I was at my grandmother when this happened, but my parents weren't as lucky." I stoped and took a breath.

"The police thought that it was arson, so my grandma took care of me for three years then she passed away and I was put up for adoption." I finished. When I was done that was when I noticed Charlie was walking to us. He was caring the three drinks when he tripped on a loose floor board. I jumped up and walked over to him and helped him up. He was covered in soda and water, it was the least I could do. He turned a bright red when I did this. I helped him clean up the broken glass. When I was walking back to our table I looked around and everyone was staring at me.

I listend to their thoughts for a minuet. They were mostly like, "Wow she is hot!!" there were also some like. "Why is she helping a stupid waiter that can't walk." or "If everyone wasn't staring at her I would go up and talk to her." Also. "How can I get her to come to my apartment with me?" That one made me smile.

Edward was also listening to there thought because he had walked up to me and helped me back to his side of the booth, before I was sitting on Brandon's side. We started talking again, everyone else in the resturant was quiet, all the women glaring at me and all the men were looking at me in awe. When Will walked back to the table he was caring new drinks and he thanked me for helping him.

Brandon ordered a bowl of clam chowder, and Edward and I just said that we weren't that hungry. Edward and I just made small talk while Brandon was eating. I asked him were he was living before he moved to Forks. Edward paid for dinner and drove Brandon back to his house. When Brandon was inside his house I moved up to the passenger seat. "Edward can we go to my house?" I asked Edward. "Sure, why?" He asked back. "Because, don't you think it would be kinda weird if I didn't come back home?" I asked him.

"Don't worry, tomorrow after school I'll come back here and get the items I need, then we can like rent this place out or something. Maybe even sell it, I don't know." I continued. "Okay, but I'll be back in ten minuets." Edward said in defeat. A giggle escaped me. "Fine." I said in defeat. I let him walk me up to the door. "I'll see you soon." was all Edward said before he turned around and went back to his BMW.

I unlocked the door and walked in. I turned on the kitchen light and walked up to my room. It was the most silent it had ever been in this house, and to tell the truth I absolutly hated it. I walked from room to room. All of their stuff was still there. I walked back down to the living room. I turned on the lamps and opened the window for Edward. I turned around to see Edward there waiting, arms open and waiting. I closed the window and ran into his arms.

He kept on running his hands through my hair and kissing the top of my head. I was listening to his thoughts and he still couldn't believe that I was there in his arms. "How can you not believe that it is really me?" I asked him. I felt him chuckle and he said, "You have no idea how long these past hundred years went by, thinking that you were dead." I looked up at him and stretched onto my toes and kissed him. We talked about what had happened while Edward thought I was dead, even though I knew all about it no thanks to Aro.

The next day I drove to school alone, in my porche, and parked next to Edward's BMW. He was waiting for me inside the front office, with all the other Cullens' except for Carlisle, I felt that Alice and Emmett were about to explode with excitement, thanks to Jasper. I gave all of them a weary smile. "Bella!! Oh, I can't believe it, you are actually going to be joining our family." said Alice, running up to me and grabbing me into a hug. "In more than one way." she said too softly for only I could hear her. "Er... your name is Alice right?" I stuttered starting to fake it.

Alice let go of me and said, "Yup!! I bet you can remember everyone else's name right?" She replied realizing what I was doing. The rest of the Cullens' lined up in front of me. The order was Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Edward. I walked up to Esme and said, "Hi, Mrs. Cullen." she just giggled and said, "Call me Esme, sweety." I just smiled at her then I turned to Emmett. "It's Emmett right?" I asked him acting like I barely know any of them. All Emmett did was laugh his booming laugh.

I continued walking down the line asking there names and seeing there reactions. Rosalie told me to call her Rose, Jasper just said "Yup!!", when I got to Edward I saw his eyes go down to my left hand then looked back at me a little curiously and hurt at the same time. I had placed the ring on a chain that I had and was wearing it as a necklace charm, but I didn't have time to tell Edward last night. I grabbed the necklace and looked down and said, "How could I forget your name? I have every class with you, Edward."

I let go of the necklace for it was showing on top of my jacket. I saw Edwards eyes flick down to it then back to my face, he smiled my favorite crooked grin. I couldn't help but grin back at him. "Bella, I have gotten everything taken care of, after school we will show you to our house and then we are going to talk about what you want to do with your house and all of the stuff that is in it." said Esme. I nodded at her. I had to run back to my car to get my book bag.

"I'm sorry, I have to go get my bag. I'll see all of you later." I said and I turned around towards the door. When I started walking I felt a hand around my wrist. I turned around to see Edward standing there. "I'll walk with you." He offered. "Okay." I said and then smiled. We walked out of the office in silence. "So mind explaining why that ring is on a chain not on your finger." said Edward angrily.

"Oh, that is easy, Edward, considering that you have only been here for about a week!! You see I haven't really dated ever since you left, and I am know as 'popular, single and proud of it' person here in Forks, so don't you think that would raise some suspicions." I replied getting angry.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to everyone's minds when I heard them all thinking about you and me. Did I forget to say that they all think we are secretly dating, too." replied Edward getting louder. "Calm down, listen, I just don't want to blow the cover I have gained, so while Alice is planning the wedding you and I just date out in the public and then the month before the wedding you propose to me again, considering that we are both seniors it will make it easier." I said trying to calm him down.

I reached up and rubbed my thumb against his cheek. When I did that I saw him relax a little, "For now to the people of Forks we are just dating. Okay?" I asked him trying to sooth him. He looked at me in the eyes. "Okay." He had given up. I grabbed my bag from the trunk and we walked together to our first class. School went by slowly. To be truthful the next five month went by so slowly. By now it was no longer a secret that Edward and I were close.

* * *

_**Well here is Chapter Six. Hope you enjoyed it.**_


	7. My New Talent

_**Well here is chapter seven I hope you like it. Oh by the way **"words"** talking **'mind'** thought. Just to clear it up.**_

* * *

"Well it is now January, here in Forks, Washington." said the weather man from the T.V. "You all know what that means, it is time to turn up the heaters and get those houses of yours warm. The next three weeks we will all be covered in a blanket of never ending snow!!"

I groned as everyone looked over at me. "What? Just because I am a vampire now doesn't mean I left everything I disliked with my mortality. Yes, I may now love shopping but I still hate the snow." I said to the my family.

Rose and Alice giggled then stopped, but they were close to laughing. I looked at Emmett, he looked like he was about to burst out laughing too. "Go ahead and laugh." I said as I stood up and went to leave the living room.

I was at the foot of the stairs, I was headed up to Edward's room, that I also share with him too. Alice was of course devastated, until she saw a vision that I also saw too.

_Flashback_

_I had just gotten to my car to be greeted by Edward. I was moving into the Cullens' house today. I was happy but I was also sad too. I was happy that I was going to be part of the family that I always wanted to be part of. But I was going to have to sell my father's house._

_Yes I knew he was dead but I still had connections with it. So many memories I would have to let go of. But I is worth it, I hope. I was in my car fallowing Edward's BMW, I was listening to Alice's thoughts durring the drive. _

_But all I heard was Katy Perry's I kissed a girl over and over in her head. She was ether blocking me or Edward out of her head, or she just really loves that song, I'm not really sure. When the song ended for the fifteenth time, the thought 'Edward why do you keep picking into my mind?' there was a long silence I think that It was Edwards response._

_'What do you mean you weren't until I spoke to you? That was why I was singing that song in my head.' There was another silence. 'You were tunning me out because I was singing that song? Then who was prying in my head?' I started listening to everyone in the car._

_'What is wrong with Edward and why does he keep saying like little things to no one?' thought Emmett_

_'Who is he talking to. I think it is Alice she lookes very confused right now.' Thought Rose_

_'I wonder why Edward feels so confused, and why Alice feels angry and confused to?' thought Jasper._

_'I wonder if it could be Bella, that is annoying Alice so much? Right Bella?' thought Edward as he looked up in the rear view mirror and looked me in the eyes. I couldn't help but give a guilty smile and a thumbs up._

_We were pulling into the clearing were the house was, I had just gotten out of my car and I was going to go to my house and get my cats and anything else I needed I needed with me. Mainily my Closet, I new that Alice, Rose and I were going to be even more of friends when they saw my clothes. I was walking up to Edward's Volvo he was waiting with the door open._

"_Why thank you kind sir." I said joking, he smiled and ran over to the other side of the car and was already pulling out of the drive when I had finished the sentence. I took a total of five minuets for him to pull up to the now empty house._

_Edward and I walked in to the house, "Hold those open please." I said as I pointed to three cat cages.  
"What are these for?" Asked Edward. I laughed and picked up one of the cats that had come to investigate who was in the house._

_Then I had an idea, I put me hands out like I would to push open a door towards Edward. "Take my hands I want to try something, tell me if it works and you will know when it works." I explained to a dumbfounded Edward. _

_He did what I told him to, we interlinked fingers, I was trying to let Edward into my head, why couldn't I do it, I was able to use there powers so it seemed like a good idea. About two minuets standing there I was starting to get a little frustrated._

_I took a deep breath and all I thought about was letting Edward hear what I was thinking, I kept taking unneeded deep breaths, repeating Edwards name in my head, I felt a bolt of energy and heard Edward gasp._

_'How did you do that Bella? I heard your thoughts?!' thought Edward. 'Hm, let see if I can turn it on and off.' I thought to Edward. He nodded his head eagerly._

_I let my self build up the mind guard that I had. I looked up and Edward 'Edward can you still hear me?' I mentally asked. He looked into my eyes like he was waiting for me to think something. I hug grin spread across my face. We hurried and got all my stuff paced, we had a total of fifty boxes. It took us three trips to get all of it._

_I had just gotten all my stuff out of Edwards Volvo from the third trip we took to get all the stuff I was bringing here with me. I had finally gotten all of the cloth hung up in Alice closet, she had persuaded my that we should share cloths, because we would fit into some of each others stuff, she had also gotten to Rose. _

_I told them that I would only do this on one condition, if we could make separate walls ours, and since surprisingly I had the most cloths I had gotten the back wall that was the largest. I had just finished hanging up all the clothes with Alice and Rose standing there in shock when they saw that most of the clothes were completely expensive and that when I was human I never would have of thought to buy. _

_I was walking down the spiral stair case down to the living room when I froze Alice and I were both seeing a vision, even though we were in different rooms. _

_The vision was that the Volturi were coming here to Forks on January second and they had something very impotent to tell all of us, all three of them were very excited, I only knew one of them, Aro there were three people behind him. When Alice and I came back to reality I asked, "Are they always that exited?" Edward, and Esme just started laughing. "Bella, Bella, Bella." said Esme shaking her head._

"_Aro is like that, but most of the time two of them are just not interested, it must have been something big for all three of them to be as happy as that." She continued. "Probably, hey Bella have you told them yet?" Asked Edward. _

_'Tell us what? I better be good other wise the two of you are going to be in big trouble, you hear me Bella ,Edward.' thought Esme with warning in her thought. I looked at Edward and let him into my head ' should I let them think what they are going to think them go into their minds and tell them one by one?' I thought. Once again Edward shook his head yes._

_I walked over to Esme and I got her to stand the same way Edward and I had when I first figured out what I could do. 'why are we standing like this Bella.' Esme asked nervously. I smiled at her, 'don't worry Esme nothing is going to hurt you.' I thought as I felt the shock go through us like it did when Edward and I did._

_She gasped surprised, I smiled. Alice was running down the stairs to tell us of her vision, when she saw Esme gasp. 'Whats wrong? Edward, Bella tell me now or I rip all of your clothes to shreds. I lauged and let go of Esme, she was smiling._

_I started walking over to Alice, I led her over to the middle of the room and told her to get in the same position that Esme and I were in a second ago. She did as I said, 'What the hell is going on Bella? I'm serious about your clothing.' she threatened in her head._

_I laughed and thought 'This is whats going on Alice.' the shock went through us again. "Thats so cool!" she yelled staying in the same spot, Jasper ran through the front door from hearing Alice. I felt his emotions, he was really nervous._

_He looked at us curiously. "Do it to him Bella come on please!!" said Alice practically begging. I could tell that Jasper didn't trust me. 'I doubt he will let me Alice.' I thought 'He will when I'm done with him.'_

_Alice thought back while she glared at Jasper._

_She turned her back him, when he asked what was wrong she wouldn't answer him he finally gave up and said , 'Fine, but I won't like doing this' he thought as he put up his hands for me to take them Alice turned around to watch. _

_I took them like I had done with the others and thought 'And why are you not liking this?' I mentally thought. He gasped and jumped back when he felt the electric shock. "How did you do that?!" he yelped. _

_Carlisle was next me in an instant, 'Whats wrong Bella?' he thought to me. "Did you see the way that Jasper and I were holding hands?" I asked him. 'Yes' He thought back. "Well if you want to find out I'm going to have to hold your hands like that." I told him. _

_By now both Alice, Esme and Edward were on the floor laughing at both Jasper and Carlisle. Carlisle took put up his hand curious now. I grabbed them and letting a giggle escape me.'Why do I have to do this Bella?' He thought._

_'Well I thought you would like to know that I could do this.' I thought back to him letting the shock go between us. He let go and gasped, making everyone that was laughing even harder. I guess Emmett heard all the laughter and finally got curious._

_He stoped at the foot of the stairs and thought 'Why are they laughing. Bella what did you do this time.' That made me and Edward laugh even harder because, for once, it wasn't me acting like I fool. "Come here Emmett. Oh and Rosalie you better get down here and get away from my clothes!" I said, I was keeping my mind open for it would be easier. I saw Rose walk down the Spiral stair case. _

"_Rose what I'm about to do, please do not take it the wrong way, this will only happen once." I said to her and finished the rest in my head, 'because I know you will over react and bite my head off.' That made everyone but Emmett and Rose laugh the hardest any of them had in all day._

_I grabbed Emmett's hands and heard Rose growl. 'Why are you doing this Bella?' thought Emmett really curious why everyone was laughing. 'There laughing because after I what I said out loud I continued the sentence to them, saying Because she would over react and try to bite my head off.' I thought to him, feeling the shock once again._

_He let go of me and started laughing like everyone else was. "What is so funny." Growled Rose, "Rose come over here." I said. 'why should I Bella, you going to kill me for you can keep flirting?' she sneered in her head. "Rose, why would I want to take Emmett from you?" I asked making everyone stop laughing._

_'Told you so, I knew she would over react.' I thought to everyone else. They all started laughing again. "What the hell is wrong with all of you today?!" screamed Rose, that just made everyone laugh harder._

"_Come here Rose and I'll show you." I said. She looked absolutely pissed off. She stalded up to me and held out her arms waiting for my hands too. I took her hands and her heard think the same thing Emmett did only shorter and more deadly._

_'You hurt me you die.' I involuntarily shivered. 'Now, Rose, this will hurt a little.' I thought back to her and I let the shock go between us. I looked up at her and her face was just perfect, it was hilarious. Pure shock and horror mixed together._

"_Rose, snap out of it." Said Emmett. "Hm, Well I guess that isn't going to work so I'm going to go shopping, Anyone one wanna come with?" When I had finished Alice and Rose ran up to me and started hugging me begging to take them with me. "That worked well but, were going to have to wait until later._

"_It's like Four in the morning then we are going to drive to my favorite shop. Weather you like it or not." I continued, and let them pull me up the stairs into one of the bathrooms._

_End Of Flashback_

Well today was January, first and we only have about ten hours until the Volturi showed up, we knew the reason why they were coming though, Carlisle had told them about th recent power I had found out that I could do, the whole mind reading thing.

* * *

_**Well I'll update soon, I hope you enjoyed it R&R please, and I know I haven't updated in a while. Sorry.**_


	8. Author's Note: Disclaimor

_**I'm sorry to cut into the story like this, there is just some things I would like to say.**_

_**I just wanted to say that I am not and probably will never be Stephenie Meyer. The Twilight Saga Belongs to her, yes sadly that means Edward too. -tear- There is a disclamer for you. This also goes for the rest of the story too. No, copyright fragment intended and all of that other stuff.**_

_**I also won't be able to post up the next chapter until tuesday, last vacation until school starts. So, back to the point, if anyone has any idea's for the story please review it to me or message me. I will be more that happy to add your idea's to the story. I will also start any stories that anyone has an idea for. Last thing, I am in need for a Beta, so please if anyone wants to be my beta I will be more that happy.**_

_**Thank you for my rambiling. I will let you go back to the story.**_


	9. Look At Me Now

_**Okay, so school starts on a couple weeks for me, and I'm going to try and post every other day. I hope you enjoy the next chapters.**_

* * *

Everyone was in the living room abd I think this is the quietest Alice has ever been. We were all listening to the cars passing by waiting for the Volturi to come. I heard a car pull of the highway onto the drive.

The car is now pulling into the clearing surrounding the house, four car doors opening. Now there closing, here they come running up to the door. Esme has now ran up to the door ready to open it as soon as there is one knock on the door.

Knock, Knock, Knock. There they were, Aro was the one that knocked on the door, bihind him were Caius and Marcus and there guard was after that. We let them in, and offered them to sit down in the living room.

When everyone was in the house, nice and safe, and out of site of humans was when they let their hoods down. I looked at Aro, Caius, and Marcus. "Aro, would you like to see my new power and have me explain how I figured out, when and how I could use it?" I asked him.

He stood up eagerly, and nodded his head yes. "Okay, what your going to have to do is put your hands out in front of you, like this." I said and also put my hands out in front of me at the same time. He copied me.

"Okay, now I'm going to take your hands, and you might feel a light shock go from me to you. Is that okay?" I asked making sure I wouldn't get some people mad with me doing this. "Of course it's okay, otherwise we wouldn't have come, sill Bella." Aro replied.

I took his hands and closed my eyes listening to his thoughts 'When are you going to do it Bella?' He though curiously. 'Right now.' I thought back feeling the shock once again. He looked up at me surprised.

"Master Aro, Whats wrong?" said one of the guard members. Then it hit me, I knew that voice, I knew three people here. Maggie, Natalie, and Alec. Wait were was Brian? 'He is still at Voltura, it was better that we kept him safe' thought Aro.

I looked at the hooded figurers that were once my family. "Aro, will you please excuse me?" I asked him. He looked at me like a worried father would have. I took one last look at the three of them, and saw the worst posible thing.

They went against their words, there eyes were a bright crimson red. I walked to the kitchen, grabbed my coat, purse, car keys and left. I decided to go to the Forks semetary. I ran all the way to the city limits. I decided to go to the grocery store and get some flowers.

I walked in, and everyone looked at me instantly. I saw Mrs. Newton, with Brandon next her, I waved at them then continued with my business I saw a bouquet of flowers that were my dad's favorite flower, it was his wedding flower.

I picked them up and walked over to the cashier and paid for them. I heard someone running up behind me. I turned around to see Brandon behind me. "Err... Hi, Bella." he said. "Hey." I said and turned around again.

"Wait Bella." He ran up and was walking next to me. "Whats wrong?" He asked. "It's nothing, really." I said. "Did you and Edward have a fight?" He asked hopefully. I laughed at that. "No, I was just going to my grandfather's grave. I'll see you at school." I said and started running at a human pace.

When I reached Charlie's grave, I walked over and split the bouquet in half and set it on his grave, I walked over to my grave. Every time I see it I can't help but laugh a little, it reads.

_Isabella Marie Swan_

_1987-2006_

_The nicest, sweetest, and clumsilius person some of us ever knew._

I set the other half of the bouquet on my grave and walked away. I decided to go to Seattle and get a couple of books. I walked back onto the side walk of the main street. I walked into the forest on my side of the road, and I ran all the way back to the Cullen house.

I got into my Porche and drove all the way to Seattle. I looked into the rear view mirror and saw a Edward in his BMW. I looked up at him trying to listen to his thoughts, I glared at him and pulled over to the side of the road.

When he came over to the passenger side of my car and knocked on the window, I unlocked the doors and let him in. "What the hell was that for Bella?" He said in a whisper that a human would have never of herd.

"What do you expect me to do, when I see my old family and that they went against their words. Did you see their eyes?" I asked getting more and more close to dry sobbing every second. E Edward just wrapped his arms around me into a hug.

He started to hum my lullaby, "I'm sorry that I left, I just couldn't handle it. I really am sorry." I said.

My head shot up, oh no some one was coming and fast, I recognize there scent, and heart beat. "Do you know them?" asked Edward.

"Brandon was spying on me!!" I shrieked. "Okay, were going to go to one of my favorite book stores in Seattle, your going to fallow me there okay." I told Edward. He nodded and walked at human speed through the rain.

I saw three police cars stopping around Edward and my car. Brandon, no wait Newton was getting out of the one that pulled in front of me.

I go out of the car and walked over to Newton. "What the hell are you doing, Newton." I hissed at him.

"Well, go ahead tell me." By now the six officers had surrounded me,Edward and Brandon. Edward put his hand on my shoulder.

"I can't Bella," He said. 'I just have a bad feeling about the Cullens how hard is it to tell her that I love her and that I don't want her to be with Cullen.' he thought.

"Fine if you won't tell me, then I have to do this." I said at Brandon, then turned to one of the officers. "My one of my ancestors was Police Chief Charlie Swan. As one of his desendents I order you to tell me why you are here. _**( A/N Ok, so in this story Charlie had become really respected by all the cops in the states so that is why she was using so much authority)**_

"Sorry, Miss Swan. Mr. Newton here believes that the Cullens are abusing you, phisicly and mentaly." He said to me. "Sir, their not really you can meet then. They are the nices people I have ever meat, they are carring, loving, they were there for me many times, even when I had no where to go. They have never layed hands on me for the wrong reasons. I know that they never will to." I explained.

"Then how come I heard you scream while you were in that car?" and Newton "Simple, because I found out the you were spying on me!" I said sweetly.

After about thirty minuets standing in the rain was when they finally let us go. Because Brandon had made false acuseations they were going to speak to his parent and we were getting a police escourt back to our house.

Edward and I were thinking with each other, thanks to my wonderful new gift. _**(A/N Bella will be in bold and Edward will be in italics)**_

**Edward, why are we having a police escourt?**

_I don't really know love._

**We can't go any faster and its getting on my nerves, I mean why did Brandon do that he's worst than Mike was.**

_I know love. Were going to be late._

**Late? Late for what?**

_Oh... we're...um going to be late to seeing the Volturi off._

**Oh, okay, they won't be mad will they, did Jane do anything she wasn't supposed to?**

_Ah, so you heard her plan too._

**Yup, I can't belive that whole time she was still trying to get to me when she knows that it won't work. You know the reason why I left right? **

_Yes, love so does everyone else too, including the Volturi._

**Okay, thank you.**

_For what love? _

**For letting everyone know why I left.**

_I didn't though._

**Then how do they know?**

_I don't know, just your old family said it was us._

**They still can read me like a book, I'm not surprised. Did you find out why their eyes were red not gold, and why they broke their last promise to me?**

_Yes, I did. The volturi are going to kill them if they didn't change their eating habbits._

**Why?! Thats completely stupid!!**

No, not really. We did it because that was the only way we could know that they were really loyal to us.

**Aro, they left me, their creator the one that saved their life, for you and they promised me that as their last promise, do you know how it feels to be betrayed by your family?**

Not really.

**Aro it doesn't feel good at all. It makes you feel like they just stepped all over you, used you to live fallowed your rules, just waiting for someone even more powerful than you to join, I bet to them I was just being used. I doubt that they would have even died for me.**

Bella, I should tell you. You remember how I told you that the one that was missing stayed back in Voltura.

**Yes.**

Well, he was the first one to decline the offer, the other witnessed him being killed. That was the only reason they said yes, for they could see you again. All of their thought are about you. They don't remember their human life because the life that they are living right now is better. It's all because of you. The three of them wish that they didn't choose to come with us.

**Then why don't you let them come here and stay.**

Edward didn't tell you?

_No, Aro I didn't tell her._

**Tell me what? Hey we will see you soon were in front of the house now.**

What was all that about? I walked out and waved the police officers out. I walked into the house only to be bombarded by five people hugging me. "Who...What...Alice, Aro... Maggie, Natalie...Alec would you...all please let...go of me." I choked out. "We're so sorry we left you, we will never leave you again. We love you, we don't even know why we left you." Said Maggie.

"I don't know if I will be able to forgive you guys. I mean, know what I was like when the cullen left me. I was just twice as worst when you left me. I just don't know. I am sorry but I don't know if I will be able to trust you again." I said back to them.

"I need to think about it I'm really sorry." I said. While I was saying that I heard someone growl. I looked up and saw Demetri glaring right at Edward. 'Your just trying to keep her to your self aren't you Edward.' Demetri thought.

"Stop it both of you." I said with a commanding voice. Everyone looked at me exept Edward and Demetri. "I said stop it." I repeated. 'Why is she saying that I should just kill her now' thought Demetri.

"You would dare Demetri." I said to him.

He looked at me surpriesed. "Y-you know what I was thinking?" he said. " Do you even know what one of my powers are? Of course I heard everything you were just thinking right now. I was using Edwards power." I snapped at him.

Then it happened a fully trained vampire was lunging at me. I put my hands up in front of my face, closed my eyes and thought that he should stop. I kept repeating it over and over in my head waiting for the pain to come.

But all I heard was gasps coming from the people around me. I opened my eyes and saw that he was frozen mid-lunge.

* * *

_**Okay, I know that it was a short chapter, but I really don't know what to do, so I am open for help from anyone. R&R please.**_

_**Bella595**_


	10. AN Help?

_**Okay, sorry for the long update, but for the last three days, I have been stairing at my key board trying to figurer out what should happen in this chapter. I just don't know what to do. So I am going to post a poll on my bio. **_

_**The selections are going to be...**_

_**Keep going with the story.**_

_**Put it on hold until I know what to do with it.**_

_**or...**_

_**Completely delete this story. **_

_**I wanted you to have a part in what I do in this story. I have no idea how to keep going with it, so if you do choose to have me keep going with it I will post another poll with idea's for each chapter, I will make all of my decisions once I get 10 votes including this poll too. So please help me and check out the poll.**_

_**Bella595**_


	11. Sorry

_**OK OK **_

_**I'm sorry I haven't updated in for like EVER, the truth is I have no idea what to write about, so thats why I'm calling out to people out there.  
**__**If u have ANY ideas I will gladly listen to them, email, PM, even type them on a review. I'm just at a loss of what to type and I've also been buisy because of school also. Once again I am sorry that i haven't updated for a long time.**_

_**Thank you for reading this,**_

**Bella595**


	12. The Vision

_**Ok, so I have finally figured out what to do in this chapter!! Everyone had wonderful idea's and I wanted to thank all of you who willingly gave them to me to use. I have also closed the poll and will be continuing the story, I will take the poll down in two days.**_

_**Ok so I wanted to try out something new so, I want to dedicate this chapter to Author-in-works, your idea was one of the best I've had.**_

_**Marin93, rocnrollperson thank u both of u for u reviews and idea's they mean a lot to me. Your idea's will also be part of my story too and yes I do pay attention to my reviews.**_

* * *

_Last time in 100 years later._

_Then it happened a fully trained vampire was lunging...at me. I put my hands up in front of my face, closed my eyes and thought that he should stop. I kept repeating it over and over in my head waiting for the pain to come. _

_But all I heard was gasps coming from the people around me. I opened my eyes and saw that he was frozen mid-lunge. _

* * *

"Wha- What happened and why is he frozen?" I asked as I walked over to Edward. "You froze him love." Edward said as he embraced me in a hug. I looked at him in shock, then looked at Demetri. Demetri unfroze and looked at me in shock, "I'm sorry Emily!!" he half screamed half mumbled.

Aro was looking at me as if he wanted nothing more than to hug me and ask if I could join. "I-I don't know what to do." I mumbled looking up at Edward. I looked at everyone's face, they were mostly shock on the Volturi's side, my old family and a smirk on their face like they knew this was going to happen, and fialy I looked at the Cullens' relief was on all of their faces except Rosalie.

Rosalie being Rosalie was looking at me in pure hatred. "Your actually going to let her live, look at her she could kill all of us!!"Rosalie basically screamed at Aro.

"Rosalie!! Shut up, just because you aren't the center of attention here doesn't mean you can act like this, So calm Down!!" Edward growled at her. "Why should I, did u see what she just did? She isn't ment to be here in this family, she isn't good for us. I mean look at her! Yes, she isn't a clumsy, stupid human anymore but she is still a danger magnent!" Rose shot back at Edward.

I was looking at her in shock. "Rose I'm so-"

"Shut up, Bella, you don't belong in this family. Don't you get it, no one here likes you, just go back to your old family." she cut me off. Edward and Alice were now glaring at her. Alice went into a vision, I was watching by using the other power I found with Edward.

_I was walking down an old ally way in voltura. It was a cloudless night. The walls were black with water dripping down them, the stone was shining in the moonlight, and my shoes were clicking agaist them. Someone, in a volturi cape with their hood up, was walking with me. _

_I was also in a cape but my hood was down. It was close to midnight, someone started to speak, "Bella, why are you going to be going back to them, look at what **she **said." the person said. _

"_I'm sorry Felix, but it has to have been over 50 years. Do u know hard it is for me to let them leave again? I have to go with them I gave Rosalie some time to calm down lets just hope that she will forgive me." I mumbled. _

"_Why should she forgive you!! Your not the one that told the Cullens' fake lies about you to turn them against yourself!! Bella, I love you please don't go. Don't let them take you away from me." Felix said looking at me, he bent down onto one knee. "F-Felix-" I started._

" _Bella, I love you with all of my existence will you please marry me?" he said looking up at me. "Felix, I'm sorry but have u forgotten that E-Edward and I are, well w-were, engaged?" I mumbled with a sadness creeping into my voice._

"_Yes, Bella you and him **were **engaged but your not anymore he canceled it, with what the stupid blond said." Felix said looking up to me. "I-I'm sorry Felix I can't" He nodded, "It's ok Bella, I understand." he said standing up again._

"_You do!" I said looking up at him. He just nodded, "Yes I do, I see that we are going to have to do this the hard way." He mumbled looking up at me. "W-What do u mean!?" I said with some fear coming into my voice. _

_He chuckled with out humor, "I didn't want it to come to this Bella, I'm sorry." he said picking me up and pinning me agaist a wall. "F-Felix what are u doing! I thought I could trust u! What are u doing!! You know I'm weak right now since I haven't hunted in months!!" I said to him._

"_Why do you think you haven't hunted in month's I told Aro to keep you busy. I knew this might of happened, I planned it, don't you get it Bella you have lost." he hissed as he leaned into kiss me. "Felix, don't you dare call me Bella only people I trust call me that you call me Isabella!" I hissed at him._

"_Why Babe, you have no say in this." He hisses apparently mad that I wont let him kiss me. He hissed, "I should have let Demetri finish you off when he had the chance." I looked at him, "W-what do u mean?" I mumbled. _

_He chuckled humorlessly, "Bella, Bella, Bella when will you learn what happened that day wasn't your power it was Alec. I made him freeze Demetri. It wasn't you at all all you are is a shield, the thing with Edward, who do you think caused that? One of the old guards that left. You never have done anything except guard your mind." He looked at me. _

_I just stared back, "W-What are you going to do to me? " I mumbled in horror. "Baby, haven;t you been paying attention. I'm going to take us to Aro so he can marry us then, well I think whats going to happen next should be a little more privet." He mumbled leaning in to kiss me on my neck. I struggled agaist his grip._

_All I was thinking was for Edward to come save me, I felt like I was human again, but I was fine with that all I knew is that he would know everything by now. I was deep in thought when I felt something hit my lips._

_Next thing I new Felix was being ripped away from me. "Get away from my fiance." Someone hissed. I looked at the attacker, well more like the rescuer in my case but still. It was him, it was my Edward. He looked absolutly deadly right now. The saying if looks could kill was running trough my head right now. Felix was also glaring at Edward. "Last thing I heard was that you had left Bella, again." Felix hissed. _

"_I wouldn't have said that if I were you." Edward hissed back at him. I was frozen in shock. "E-Edward?" I mumbled but I knew he would still be able to hear me. For that past 50 years I felt like an empty shell again like I did when Edward left the first time. But for some reason I can't bring myself to hate him._

"_Bella, Love I was an idiot to let you leave like that and to listen to Rosalie was an even more stupid decision of me." Felix has gotten out of Edwards grasp. "Hey, lover boy pay attention to your fight." Felix sneered._

_Edward and Felix started to fight, it reminded me a lot of how Edward and Victoria fought, it was like a dance. "Ladies first," Felix sneered, and Edward chuckled, "Then go ahead an attack." Edward hissed back._

_Felix growled and lunged at Edward. Edward dogged like he knew what was going to happen. He was reading Felix's thoughts like he always did. I was watching them terrified. Felix almost ripped Edwards arm off. _

_Thats when I got pissed. "You get away from him, Felix," I hissed at him. He looked at me surprised. "You have ruined my life long enough so just get out of it and don't make me forcefully take you out." I hissed at him. He smiled, "I would like to see you try and do that." He said looking at me. _

"_With pleasure." I hissed at him, he was threating me, my family, most importantly my Edward and he was going to pay for it. I hissed as we went into battle. I was glaring at him, then I lunged and caught him off guard with a kiss, thats when I finished him ripping him to shreds and burning him with a lighter I always carried with me._

_With fifty years of seeing multiple kinds of vampires I had gotten enough brains to carry around a lighter with me. I dropped the lighter and walked over to Edward. "Are you ok Bella!?" Edward asked with worry and love showing in his eyes. _

_I smiled and hugged him, he chuckled and hugged me back. He let go and started to back away. He then went onto one knee, "Bella, will you forget everything that has happened in the past fifty years and be my wife?" Edward said looking up at me._

"_I-I Yes, Edward I will." He smiled my favorite crooked grin and placed the ring he pulled out onto my finger. He then stood up and kissed me. I kissed him back, just to ruin the moment I heard someone clear their throat behind me._

"_If you two wouldn't mind I would like to make two announcements," Alice said from behind me, "The first one is, it is going to be a wonderful wedding and, the second one is the volturi have given up and your coming back with us Bella." _

_I turned around and faced her grinning, I then ran up and hugged her. She hugged me back. "welcome back, sis." I heard her mumble. I swear my grin got three times bigger. "Bella.." I heard someone say nervously. I looked up and saw Rosalie standing there._

"_Bella, I wanted to apologies to you with the lies I said." she said looking down. I looked at her and hugged her, I felt her stiffen the she finally hugged be back. "Don't worry Rosalie I know you ere pissed and surprised at what had happened, I forgive you why wouldn't I."_

* * *

_**Hope you liked the chapter, and I'm still up for any idea's.**_

_**Bella595**_


	13. The Ending

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long time. You have every right to be mad, so to make up for it I'm going to make this chapter a duel chapter. Hope you like it.**

**This chapter is dedicated to twilight-is-love, and to answer your review, no it's not going to but most of the information is true. **

**Also thank you twilightfan1095, and kill4blood your review mean a lot to me!**

~100 Year later~

I gasped at the vision, while hearing Alice and Edward start to growl at both Rose and the Volturi. I knew that all of the Cullens and Aro had scene the vision most likely.

"I-I need to go...again. I'll be back by morning." I was still wearing my jacket and had put my cell and keys into my jean pocket. I looked at my cell as I walked out of the house again. It read seven o'clock p.m. I got into my car and drove off.

I wasn't paying attention to were I was driving until I realized that I was in front of Jake's house. I got out and knocked on the door. I saw Jake's face immediately, he was smiling at me completely oblivious that I want completely happy.

"Hey Bells, why are you here I thought we were meting tomorrow. Not that I don't mind you being here." He said.

I smiled a small smile, "Sorry I was driving. I realized that I had driven here and I thought I should say hi, I've got a lot of things on my mind and you seem to always make forget about them," I blurted.

He chuckled, "It's ok Bells I don't mind you being here, the pack came over for some dinner would you like to join us?"

"Thanks Jake." I said as he lead me into the kitchen were I saw the pack devouring the normal, well for them, delivered pizza. I smiled and chuckled, they all stopped eating and looked at me confused. "Just thought I would stop by and say hi." they smiled at me then went back to eating.

"How is everything going our here? Might as well do the meeting today." I said looking at Jake. "nothing really, we smelt some new vampires in the area." he said befor shoving a piece of pizza into his mouth.

"Volturi, there at the house now, with my old family, thats one of the reasons I left...not permanently." I mumbled. Jake nodded, "well I guess I'll see you around." I said turning towards the door. "Wait, Bella would you like to stay the night?" Jake asked.

I smiled at the offer. "it's ok Jake, I should be going. I'll see all of you later." I walked out of the house into the poring rain and got into my car. I pulled out my phone and saw that I had three new texts from Edward, Alice and Maggie. I sighed at looked through them, they were:

_Bella, love please come back home. Yes, I know you'll come back in the morning but I can't stand to have you out of my sight after what we saw.__~Edward_

_Bella, you better come back here or I will rip up your beloved clothes.__~Alice_

_Bella I'm sorry we left you, I really am. But please forgive us.__~Mags_

I sighed an knew that I should text them back. But I'm not sure if I'm ready to go back not yet.

_Edward, don't worry nothing is going to happen I'm just going to be driving around for a while__~Bella. _

"sent" I mumbled to my self. I moved on the replying to Alice's text.

_If you do I wont take you shopping for anything for a LONG time__~Bella_

"and sent." I continued mumbling to myself. I sighed again and started to drive off, after a while of driving I realized I was being fallowed, I looked up but I couldn't see who was driving the car, I knew that they were human but thats about it.

I felt my phone start to vibrate saying I had gotten a new text. I pulled it out of my pocket and opened it, and three more messages.

_Ok love, just please be careful and be safe.__~Edward_

_you wouldn't dare and yes the Volturi are gone.__~Alice_

_Bella, just pull over I want to talk to you.__~BN_

"Time to reply." I mumbled to my self while pulling over to the side of the road.

_I'm going to run to the old house....Newton is fallowing me.~__Bella_

"Send that one."

_Same message I sent Edward. Tell him I that I told you to read it.~__Bella_

"And send that one."

_About what~__B_

"and send that one, time to go." I mumbled to myself again. I pulled away and went to Charlie's old house. We decided that I should keep the house and rent it out, but currently it is vacant. I sighed and pulled into the drive way. I closed my door and heard Newtons car pull up behind mine trapping my car into the drive way.

I rolled my eyes as I heard him call out my name. I walked up to the house and unlocked the door then walked in still ignoring him. I close the door locking it also, I took off my jaket and walked over to one of the couches we left in there.

The house was fully furnished we made it so who ever was going to rent it could move right in and not need to buy any furniture we mainly kept it for people who were buying there first home...or well renting.

I took out my phone and saw that Brandon was trying to call me. I sighed and opened the phone.

"Hello?" I acted as if I didn't know who he was. "Bella? Why wont you let me in?" He said getting a little annoyed as he knocked on the door...again.

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently. I heard him give a frustrated sigh. "As in I'm right outside your door knocking on it."

"Oh! Thats you? What do you want?"

"I want to talk to you."

"about...?"

"Bella, I need to talk to you face to face. I can't say it over the phone."

"How do I know that I can trust you since you lied about the Cullens supposedly abusing me. Which they don't if you haven't noticed I'm actually dating Edward!"

"Bella, please just answer your door. Thats the reason I need to talk to you." He was now pleading. I sighed and hung up the phone. Then walked over to the door and opened it. "What?" I nearly hissed, "It's Ten o'clock at night and you here, I'm trying to get ready to go to sleep,"

He sighed, "May I come in?" I sighed also and moved out of the way so he could. We walked into the living room I sat down in one chair and he sat down in the one facing me. "Bella I'm sorry I did that. I can't belive I did something so stupid. Thats why I want to say I-"

He was cut off with my phone vibrating. "Sorry." I mumbled and pulled it out, "um, pardon me for a minute. Don't move." I said as I walked up to the kitchen. I opened the phone. "Bella!! Were are you!" I heard Edward say through the phone. **(A/N Edward will be italics and Bella will be bold again)**

**Edward, I'm at my house being tormented by **_**him.**_

_Him? Oh! __**Him. **__Why is Newton at your house?_

**I have no idea. He said he wanted to talk to me about something that happened earlier**

_Do you want some help?_

**Please, oh and bring Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper, Um...some movies and an extra change of clothes for every one.**

_um...why? _

**Movie night, remember?**

_...Oh yeah, okay AH ALICE LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!_

BELLA WE"LL BE THERE IN TEN MINUTES I ALREADY HAVE SOME CLOTHES FOR EVERYONE PACKED INCLUDING YOU AND THE MOVIES ARE...TROPIC THUNDER, HARRY POTTER #1-5, AND THIS NEW ONE IT'S CALLED TWILIGHT...YOU'LL LOVE TWILIGHT!!!!!!!!! BYE!!!!!

I heard the phone disconnect, and chuckled to myself, the walked back to Brandon, and sat down were I did before. "Um...Brandon, do your parents know were you are? It's getting kinda late." I said. He narrowed his eyes at me. "You just trying to avoid this conversation with me."

I chuckled, "Yup, why don't we talk Monday at school at school, or I could go to your parents work tomorrow." He looked exited at the thought, "Ok, I'll see you tomorrow at the shop....Cullen isn't going to be coming with you is he?"

"_Edward_, is my boyfriend and most likely he will." I said, Brandon sighed, "But what we need to talk about would be better if he wasn't there." I heard a car drive up to the side of the house, and I could suddenly hear Brandon's thoughts.

'Why does _he_ have to come, it would be much easier to proclaim my love for her if _he_ wasn't there.' I huffed, "Brandon I think it would be best if you left." the annoyance coming into my voice. Brandon stood up, "Okay, I'll see you and Cullen, tomorrow then," he said befor walking out of the house and closing the door after him.

I heard his car start and drive away, then I heard another car come up and park. I pulled out the necklace with the ring Edward gave to me and took it off, I placed the ring back onto my finger. After a second there was a knock on the door.

I walked over to it and opened it. There I saw Alice and Emmett who looked like they were going to explode with excitement, Jasper who looked highly annoyed, exited, and nervous, Rose obviously looked nervous, Edward looked somewhat annoyed.

I smiled at them as we all walked into the living room were the flat screen was. We sat down after alice put in the movie and I pulled my hair back out of my face, Edward and Alice both gasped and looked at me.

"what?" I mumbled.

"Your wearing your ring." Edward said.

"Yeah. Why?"

"I thought we were going to pronounce it to the public a month befor the wedding."

I smiled sheepishly up at him, "Newton is kinda getting on my nerves and I thought it would get him off my back for a while...considering that tomorrow he is going to proposes his love for me at his parents shop." I mumbled the last part. It took Edward a second to realize what I said.

"WAIT..WHAT!!!" He yelled as he stood up. I looked up at him and nodded. "So your going to go alone!?" He looked absolutly ballistic at this point. "No."

"Then who are you going with?" I looked up and smiled at him. He sighed and sat back down, "Alice?" He mumbled. "I could have everything finished and booked in three days, send out the invitations tomorrow, and we could have it in about a weeks time. Everyone would show up too." she replied.

I chuckled, Alice stood up, packed everything then dragged all of us outside and to the cars, "Edward, Bella. Take your car, Everyone else we'll take Rose's. I've got a wedding to plan!"

We all did what she told us to. The next day Edward and I didn't go to the Newton outfitters due to 'me getting some 24 hour sickness'. A week later it was the most stressful and happiest day of my existence.

~100 Years Later~

Esme and Alice were getting me into the dress, and fixing my hair. Carlisle was waiting outside to walk me down the isle. Everyone we invited showed up, everyone in Forks Washington was there, the denali coven and all of the volturi were there too.

Alice had just finished my make-up when there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Alice said. "Rose, can I come in Bella?" My eyes widened when she said my name, she hadn't addressed me directly since a week ago.

"Um..yeah come on in." I heard her walk in, "Bella? May I speak to you alone?" I nodded, Esme lead Alice out of the room. "Fifteen minutes Bella." She said when she walked out the closed the door.

Rose walked up to me, "I'm sorry about what happened, I just wanted to tell you I'm happy that your going to be joining our family, permanently now. I wish you luck...oh and I should warn you as soon as you and Edward get back from your honeymoon Emmett is going to want an arm wrestle."

I chuckled, "Thanks Rosalie." She laughed. "Your welcome...Isabella." We both started to laugh. "Bella, welcome to the Cullen family," She said then hugged me. I smiled and hugged her back. "Thank you."

Carlisle walked in and smiled at me, he then lead me out of the room.

I was freaking out and not paying attention to anything just staring into Edwards eyes and repeating what the judge wanted me to then I heard it. "Do you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, take Isabella Marie Swan to be me your lawfully wedded wife?" the judge asked Edward. "I do." he said replying to the judge.

"ok, Do you, Isabella Marie Swan, take Edward Anthony Masen Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"You may now kiss the bride." Then Edward leaned in and kissed me. I spent one-hundred years alone, in immortality but now I would never be alone again. I did indeed get my happy ending to my own little faerie-tail.

* * *

**Well, there you go another story down! Tell me how you liked it.**


End file.
